Parallel Universe
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Miley's a punkgoth. Lilly is a geek. Oliver is a goth, and the hottest thing in school. What kind of parallel universe is this? And, what about Jackson? READ THE IMPORTANT NOTICE THAT I PUT UP!
1. What Happened to Everybody?

**Summary:** Oliver is a goth and the hottest thing in school. Lilly's a geek. Miley's a punk/goth. Hannah Montana never existed. Amber's a computer geek. Ashley's poor and hated by everyone. Jake Ryan isn't famous and well is normal, but kind of geeky. And what about Jackson?

So, I re-wrote this chapter. With more detail. They're like 16-17 in this story.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**"What happened to everyone?"**

"C'mon Miley! It won't be that bad. Plus, there's gonna be cute guys there!" Lilly said trying to persuade me to go to a baseball game with her. "And, I really want to impress this guy!"

"Sweet Niblets! Alright already. I'll go." I told Lilly. But I won't like it.

"YAY!" Lilly said jumping up and down and clapping her hands, she was happy dancing.

"Who do you want to impress?" I asked her.

"Oh you know.. no one imparticular." Lilly said avoiding the question. I could tell that she knew I knew she did want to impress a guy but she just didn't want to tell me.

"Oh, c'mon! Just tell me already." I said getting irritated. She was standing there with her hands folded, looking irritated.

"Fine. Dylan Jacobs." Lilly said.

"Do I really have to go? You know that I know nothing about baseball! Plus, I hate it!" I told her.

"Yes, you do have to go. But I'll drag Oliver along too." Lilly said. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Oliver's Number. Ring Ring Ring.

"Hello?" Oliver answered.

"Oliver, come to Miley's house right NOW!" Lilly said and hung up before he could get a chance to object.

Lilly loved dragging Oliver and I to things like this. Oliver knew a lot about baseball, Lilly knew some, but I knew nothing. She knows that I mind going and that Oliver doesn't. Oliver loved chances like this, he was always going shopping with us, and doing girl things like that with tus. These kinds of things were the only chance he got to be a 'man' as he said. Five minutes later he walked through the door.

"What do you guys want?" Oliver asked.

"We're going to a baseball game!" Lilly exclaimed happy danceing again.

"YES!" Oliver said.

"It starts soon. Let's go." Lilly said.

"Dad, can you drive us?" I ask.

"Sure thing, bud." He says

We got in daddy's car and went to the baseball field. He dropped us off and told us to call when they needed picked up. We sat down on the bleachers. On the 3rd row from the bottom. The game was going to be starting soon.

"The score is 0-0. Jack O'Herin in the outfeild. Dylan Jacobs up to bat. First swing. Miss. Second swing. Looks like home-run!" The announcer said.

"Oh My God! It's coming our way!" Lilly exclaimed.

The ball was coming right at them.

"AHHH!" I screamed. The ball hit me hard in the head. I bet you could hear a sickening crunch. Oliver grabbed me so I wouldn't fall and hurt myself even more.

"Sweet Niblits." I managed to say.Everythings going black.. black.. I hear the announcer saying to call the parametics. I can see Oliver and Lilly over me. I can faintly hear Oh my god's and Are you okay's? Everything's disappearing...

I wake up with a lot of people around me. I look around. I'm in the middle of an empty hallway?! I was just at the baseball game!

"Are you okay?!" A very geeky girl asks me. I look at her for another second then realize it's Lilly.

"Lilly? Since when did you dress like that?" I ask her.

"Miley, I've always dressed like this." Wow, freaky.

"What period is this?" I ask her.

"Fourth." She tells me.

Fourth, fourth, fourth. Ah-hah, I remember, I have history.

"Wow, Miley. I'll talk to you later. You're acting kind of weird." She says and leaves. I leave as well and head for Mr. Skelly's class.

"Nice of you to join us Miley. Take your seat." They had tables for two. I took my usual seat, in the middle of the classroom. Johnny is on my left side. Oliver usually sits on my right. I look at my right. The guy smirks and looks at me. Black hair so dark it looked blue in the light. Lime green shirt with black baggy jeans. Brown eyes. Beautiful brown eyes. I think I'm falling for them.

"STEWART! Detention!" Mr. Skelly say's.

"For what?" I look at him and ask.

"You've been staring at the guy next to you for the past five minutes. Not taking your notes. Detention!" He yells.

"But." I start to say.

"Do you want another detention?!" I shook my head no. "Then pay attention."

"C'mon Miley. We're ditching this jerk." The guy next to me takes my arm and drags me out of class and out of school. We stop walking when we get to the park, he leade me over to some benches. Sits down and pulls out a cigarette and lights it. That's when I notice my clothes. I'm dressed in a black leather mini skirt. And I mean MINI. It barely cover's my butt! With a red shirt.

"Here, have a smoke." He says and hands me it.

"No, I don't smoke." He starts laughing.

"Since when? We always smoke together."

"You shouldn't be smoking. It's bad for your health. You can get esophogus and lung cancer. It destroy's you." Someone from behind us says.

"Bug off, Jake Ryan. Why aren't you in school? You never miss it." He says.

"I'm sick." He sniffels and pushes his classes up with his finger.

"Bug Off. Don't make me come after you!" Jake screams and runs.

"What's your name?" I ask him.

"What do you mean what's my name! I'm your friend. The guy who has sex with everyone, including you. The hottest guy in school. I'm Oliver Oken for gods sake."

"So you're like my boyfriend?" I ask him again.

"No, Oliver Oken doesn't date." He says.


	2. READ THIS not a chapter

this is an authors note telling you to read chapter one i re-wrote it. I'll delete this when I write the next chapter.


	3. Figuring Things Out

I'm soo sorry for making Jake sound wimpy, I tried to think on how he would act in a parallel universe and that's the only way i could think of! dont worry though he gets less wimpy as the story goes on. For a sneek preview ill tell you something, Jake's going to tell off Oliver. I'm not going to tell you why but i'll tell you that. This chapter is short.

I'm going to need a little help writing this. It's waaay hard figuring out people in opposite form. If anyone's interested PM me.

**Chapter 2**

**"Figuring Things Out"**

"So you're like my boyfriend?" I ask Oliver again.

"No, Oliver Oken doesn't date." He says.

"So, do I have a boyfriend?" I ask.

"No, Whats with all these questions?" He asks, quite rudely I might say.

"What can't a girl ask questions? Sheesh."

"So your goth right?"

"Yeah?"

"Does that mean your like depressed and stuff?"

"Yeah, in my view. Lifes a bitch and then you die. You have no one. Your all alone on the road a life. Occassionaly passing by a stranger. But most of the time your all alone with no one beside you. That's why I cut myself."

Oh my goodness, that's so gross. Why would someone do that. I hate pain. Hate it, hate it, hate it. My hair's pure black. I hate it so much.

"So, if I'm punk and your goth. Aren't we supposed to hate eachother?" I ask him. I bet he's thinking 'again with the questions.'

"That's overrated. There's no rule saying punks can't talk to goths. Preps can't talk to geeks. The drama club can't talk to the science club. People can talk to whoever they want. You talk to Lilly and you're punk and she's a geek." He told me. Well, I guess that makes sense. I'm still totally clueless on how I got to this demension! I wonder if the Miley that used to be here is in my world?

"Oh." I said. "Can I trust you?"

"Yeah. Why?" He says.

"You mean you won't tell ANYONE." I said.

"Yes, I won't tell anyone." He replied.

"And you won't laugh." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't laugh."

"Promise?"

"I promise.

"I think I'm from another dimension." I told him. He starts laughing histerically. Oliver stops laughing when I start talking.

"I'm serious! I was at a baseball game with you and Lilly. You aren't a goth! Lilly's not a geek! And I'm not a punk! You are a doughnut, but you love skateboarding and girls. Lilly's a skater girl, loves skateboarding, shopping and boys. I have an alter-ego Hannah Montana. I'm famous - world wide! Lilly wanted to go to a baseball game to impress a guy. She dragged me to go. You were happy. When we were there I got hit in the head with a baseball. I wake up and I'm in the hallway in this messed up world!" I explain.

He continues laughing even harder. When his laughter finally dies he speaks, "Wow, you must have gotten hit hard. I'm not a dougnut. Lilly hates skateboarding and shopping. And who the hell is Hannah Montana. She doesn't exist."

"W-What do you mean she doesn't exist! Of course she exists!" I stuttered.

"No she doesn't! No one in this universe has ever heard of her!"

"Whatever!" I said and stormed off.


	4. You're a GIRL!

Okay, I won't be updating for about 2 weeks. I'm going on vacation. If you have any idea's for this story please tell me.

**Chapter 3**

**"You're a GIRL?!"**

When I stormed off, I started running and crying. The harder I cried the faster I ran. My legs took me to the beach, luckily this is still the same. I pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. I rested my head on them and cried and cried. I'm gonna change this, I'm gonna prove to them that I'm not a fucking weirdo punk girl. I don't even know why I'm crying. I think it's because I'm sad, angry, and happy. I'm sad because I'm stuck in this world. I'm angry because Oliver broke his promise. And I'm happy because- becuase, well I don't know yet! What if I never go back. I hate this! I take out my cell phone from my pocket and look at the time, 5:00. Oh jeez, I didn't realize that I stayed here that long! I'm gonna be in so much trouble. Jackson and daddy are surely home. I stand up, wipe my eyes, and run home. I threw the door open and start talking, I think I started talking to soon.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry that I'm home late. I was at the beach at I guess I just got caught up. Where's Jackson?" I realize Jackson isn't in here. He's ALWAYS here. Oh my goodness! Who's that woman? Oh gosh, that's- that's mom.

"Mom?" I question.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" She asks me.

"Yeah, why?" I'm getting even more confused.

"Because, your daddy died years ago. In a car accident." She says.

"No, no, no! He didn't die! HE'S ALIVE." I turn around and start running but I run into someone. I look up at who it is.

"JACKSON! Why are you wearing a girl's wig and dressed like a girl? It's not halloween, ya know." He give's me a funny look.

"You little silly, I'm Jacksina not Jackson. You're sister! I'm dressed like a girl because I am a girl." My eyes went wide, they were practically buldging out of my head.

"YOU'RE A GIRL?!" I both question and ask, "SINCE WHEN!"

"Well, since Mom and dad decided they wanted a baby. Now, Mom, would you help me? Does this purse go with the dress I have on.?" Jacksina questions, holding up a white purse with pink flowers on it. He, or she I should say is wearing a pink knee-length dress.

"Yes, honey, it does." She tells her.

"Good, I'm going on a date with Richard tonight. Oooh, I can't wait!" Okay this is too weird.

"Mom, I don't feel so good. I think I'm going to go lay down." I tell her and run upstairs. I open my door.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" I scream so loud. Mom and Jacksina run up here. "Oh my gosh. My room, it's black and red. Oh gosh."

I hear the door open and mom saying, what's wrong.

"Yes, everything's fine. Got scared that's all." I assured her.

"Okay, but if you need anything tell me" She says and closes the door.

I just realized, I'm going to have to put up with all of this. Because when I get back to my world and the other Miley get's back to hers. She will be pissed that everythings changed. Unless, I wanna be mean... naw, I wouldn't. Well, maybe I would. I go over and lock my door. I'm gonna lock myself in my room, untill I figure out what to do. I know I have an idea, but I'm not sure. Suddenly, I find myself singing the song I'm thinking of.

"I lock myself inside my room  
I WANNA BE ALONE  
With you around, you'll only add on  
I WANNA BE ALONE

Its been disturbed by my thoughts  
I WANNA BE ALONE  
With you around, you'll only add on  
I WANNA BE ALONE

Please don't think I'm crazy  
I don't want you to understand  
My mind is growing hazy  
To hell with your helping hand  
Why don't you just leave me alone  
This conflict is my own  
Keep your sources away from me  
That's all

I lock myself inside my room  
I WANNA BE ALONE  
With you around, you'll only add on  
I WANNA BE ALONE  
Its been disturbed by my thoughts  
I WANNA BE ALONE

With you around, you'll only add on  
I WANNA BE ALONE

Please don't think I'm crazy  
I don't want you to understand  
My mind is growing hazy  
To hell with your helping hand  
Why don't you just leave me alone  
This conflict is my own  
Keep your sources away from me  
That's all

I lock myself inside my room  
I WANNA BE ALONE  
With you around, you'll only add on  
I WANNA BE ALONE  
Its been disturbed by my thoughts  
I WANNA BE ALONE  
With you around, you'll only add on  
I WANNA BE ALONE

Please don't think I'm crazy  
I don't want you to understand  
My mind is growing hazy  
To hell with your helping hand  
Why don't you just leave me alone  
This conflict is my own  
Keep your sources away from me  
That's all"

I miss my old life. I guess I have to pretend to be her. I still can't believe Jackson's a girl in this world. Although I would normally find that funny, it's just creepy! I need someone to talk to. I pick up the phone beside my bed and call Lilly.

Ring, Ring, Ring.

"Hello?" I hear her answer.

"Lilly, It's Miley. Look, before you hang up I just want to say something. Could we atleast try to be friends. We could have a really strong friendship. I know we talk sometimes, but we're not friends. And I want to be friends with you, please?" I explain really fast.

"One question. What happened to you? This isn't at all like you. You would never say anything like this." She says.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So, I'm not gonna waste our time."

"Okay, I understand."

"Thanks, Lilly. I have to go, Mom's calling me down for dinner." I can hear mom saying "Miley! Dinner!"

"Bye!" We both say and hang up. I go over and unlock my door and head down for dinner.

------------------------------------

This chapter was longer then the other ones, I think. I hope you liked it, Please review. Give me your idea's, please. I had a lot of fun writing the Jackson part, I think it's funny.


	5. Suffering for Her Mistake

So, I'm updating sooner then I expected. I didn't think I would update for another week. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed so far!

**Chapter 4**

**"Suffering for her mistake"**

I walked down to dinner. Mom was at the table waiting for me, Jacks_ina_ was on her date.. I accross from Mom. I looked at the dinner. Meatloaf with stuffing on the side. I'm still not used to seeing Mom at the dinner table. I wonder how daddy died? I'll ask her. I took my fork and grabbed a peice of meatloaf and some stuffing. I started eating. Now's the time, I thought.

"Mom?" I asked her, my voice a little shaky.

She looked up at me, "Yes, honey?"

"How did dad die?" I ask her with my voice quivering a little. I'm only scared that he died a painful death. If mom died in a car accident does that mean daddy died that was too?

"He was in a car accident, honey. Don't you remember?"

"Yeah, mom. I just wanted to hear it again. I still can't it beileve that he's dead." I said while looking down at my plate. I was done with my meatloaf. I only had a little bit of stuffing left. I took a bite of it then started playing with it.

"Mom?" I question, "May I be excused? I'm a little tired." I said and got up.

I didn't even wait for her answer. I just got up and ran to my room. I layed down in my bed, and started thinking about everything. If my world has a Hannah closet, what does this world have? I get up and look a GOTH CLOSET?! What kind of a girl is this. I looked in the mirror. I've been wanting to scream all day. I'll scream now. I started screaming, not very loud though it was like an oh my god shriek. Sarah walks in with Lilly behind her.

"Miley, I told her not to follow me because we both hate her but she did, I came her to talk to you and she started following." Lilly said.

"Scared of what you see Stewart?" Sarah says.

"Oh shove it up your skirt Sarah." Lilly says. Oh gosh, I thought geeks couldn't come up with mean come-backs, but Lilly that was awesome!

"Oh wow, the geek says an insult. What came over you? But no thanks. That's more of Miley's job then mine." Sarah says. Why is she so bitchy? Don't tell me she's a version of Amber and Ashley. That means she's stuck up. Ughh. Can't I have one world where I don't get made fun of?! I get a mean look on my face.

"Oh, chill out Miley. Everybody know's the only guy you allow up yours is Oliver. If it wasn't for him, you'd be a virgin." She says then starts laughing.

"I am a virgin!" I say. Even Lilly starts laughing.

"Miley, I know we're friends now but c'mon. We all know your not a virgin. You and Oliver do the nasty thing practically every day. Even in school. I remember once when you guys almost got caught. Even though Oliver does every other girl, except girls like me. Everyone says that you're his favorite." Lilly says.

"I'm leaving. Miley's going crazy, I don't want to catch the disease." She says and walks out.

I can't take all this information at once. "Lilly, can we talk tomorrow? I'm not feeling so good." I say and walk out of the closet and lay down.

I hear Lilly shut the door. Soon, I'm off to sleep. I wake up by hearing my alarm. I get up and go to the closet. I try to find decent clothes. This is a cute black skirt with sparkles on it. Now, to find a decent shirt. I look around, I see a plain red shirt. That looks like it would fit. I put it on and do a little make-up, eyeliner and mascara. I go downstairs and grab a muffin and my backpack and head off to school. When I get there, I go to my locker. Hopefully, I have the same combination. I try my combination. Yes, it worked. I grab what I need for first period then I spot Oliver. I walk over to him.

"Oliver, I'm sorry that I ran off yesterday." Suddenly I don't feel so good. I feel sick to my stomach. Oliver see's the look on my face and gets a concerned look, I'm glad to see that every Oliver I know is still caring. I run to the girl's bathroom and throw up. Oliver follow's me in. When I'm done throwing up, Oliver looks at me and starts speaking.

"Nurse. Now." He says and pulls me to the nurse. When we get to the nurse, I say that I just threw up. Oliver says there's more.

"What's wrong now, Miley?" She asks me.

"I threw up." I say simply.

"Is that all." She asks.

"No," Oliver stepped in. "This has been going on a lot lately. She throws up almost every morning. And I've been noticing her boobs starting to get a little bigger. And between us she's been asking for more for weeks. If you know what I mean. Untill, she fell yesterday." Uh-oh.

"Sounds like your pregnant Stewart." I start fallinng. Oliver grabs me and makes sure I don't fall.

"That explains everything! I suspected it. Stewart, you need rest go home. Oken, go with her make sure she's okay. I'll give you two a pass to go home. She writes us out a pass and we go to the office to show them. They say okay and ask if we need to call our parents. Oliver says that we don't and we'll walk. He still has a hold of me. Making sure I don't fall. He leads me out of the building.

"Let's go to my house." He says. "My parents aren't home."

"Uhh.. can we go to the drug store first? I want to make sure I'm pregnant." I ask hopefully.

"Okay."

We start walking towards the drugstore. The whole walk is silent. Neither of us talked. When we reached the nearest drugstore he bought it. I went into their bathroom and took it.

"Sweet niblets." I wisper to my self when I saw the result. "She's pregnant and I'm probably gonna suffer for her mistake!"

I walk out of the bathroom and show him the result.

"I can't believe i'm suffering for her mistake." I say to myself again.

"You really believe your from another dimension don't you?" He asks.

"Well, tell me. From after I fell.. have I been acting differently." I say.

"Yeah, it's almost like your a different person." He said the last part slowly.

"Because from the dimension i'm from everythings opposite then this!"

"So, if thats true. Then she's pregnant.. not you?" He asks.

"I guess so. Do you want to keep the baby or not? It's your baby and her baby. Not mine."

----------------------------------------------------------------

So what did you think? Was it good. Don't worry Jiley fans, I'll put in some sweet JakexMiley moments. Please Review.


	6. Understanding and Yelling

A/N- I'm soo sorry. I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to update. I'll try to make this chapter extra long for you!

**Chapter 5**

**"Understanding and Yelling"**

_Recap_

_"Well, tell me. From after I fell.. have I been acting differently." I say._

_"Yeah, it's almost like your a different person." He said the last part slowly._

_"Because from the dimension i'm from everythings opposite then this!"_

_"So, if thats true. Then she's pregnant.. not you?" He asks._

_"I guess so. Do you want to keep the baby or not? It's yours baby and her baby. Not mine." _

_End Recap_

"Yeah, I guess. I'm sure she'll want to. She's against abortion." He says. He looks a little down. I wonder why.

"Do you love her?" I ask him. I'm sure he does and just doesn't want to admit it.

"I don't love anybody," he says getting mad.

"I know you do. Just say I love you." I know I'm forcing him but oh well.

"I'M NOT SAYING IT! OLIVER OKEN DOESN'T LOVE!" He screamed. Oh my gosh. I didn't think he'd yell at me.

"Fine then, just stay away from me." I said and ran. I'm doing this for her. He has to say I love you, I know he loves her.

I ran back to my house. I know I was supposted to go to his but I really don't care. I guess I'll have to tell my mom. She has a right to know that her daughter is pregnant. When I finally reached my house I stopped running and saw her car there. I slowly walked up to the door and slowly turned the knob. I walked in and saw her in the kitchen getting a drink of water.

"Oh Miley. Why are you home from school so early? You didn't have a half day and not tell me did you?" She asked me with eyes full of worry.

"No Mom. The nurse sent me home." I told her with a hint of sadness in my voice. She looked at me her eyes pleading to tell me what's wrong. So I continued speaking. "She sent Oliver home too. Told him to walk me home. Make sure I'm okay. But on the way we stopped at the drug store and got a pregnancy test. Mom I'm pregnant, with his baby. But at the drug store we got into a fight and I ran home." I realized that I was looking down the whole time and not at her like I meant to.

"Miley. Sit down on the stole." I walked over and when I sat down she continued speaking. "I'm very upset with you. Being your only 16. I'm sure you and Oliver will get through it. Even though he doesn't date, you're his girl and everybody knows it. Lilly called and told me to tell you that a couple days ago. She says you've been acting differently. You need to make a doctars appointment. But I figured you were pregnant because well, your starting to show." I get up off of the stole and give her a hug.

"Thanks for understanding Mom. I love you. I'm tired and the nurse said I should get my rest." I said and slowly walked to my room. I remember that Jake wasn't at school today again. I'll call him and ask him if he can give me tomorrow's homework if he's going. I pick up the phone and punch in the numbers.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_"Hello?"_ I hear him say.

"Jake. It's Miley." I say. "Are you going to school tomorrow? Because if you are I wanted to know if you could tell me the homework. I'm not going."

_"Sure Miley. What's wrong you sound sad?" _He asks me.

"Oliver and I got into a fight, but it's nothing. I'll be fine." I waited for him to say something.

_"Don't worry Miley. You guys always get into fights. He always comes back. Your his girl everybody know's that."_ I smile, even though I know he can't see it. It's good to know that this won't last to long then.

"Thanks for understanding Jake. You know you're a sweet guy."

_"Your welcome and Thanks." He sneezes then tells me he has to go. "Bye Miley."_

"Bye" I say then hang up. I went over to my bed, being that my phone was on my desk. I layed down and slowly drifted to sleep.

-

_I'm laying down in the grass, unconsious. But I can see Lilly, Oliver, and a bunch of other people crouched down around me._

_"CALL 911!" Lilly yelled._

_"Miley! Are you okay? C'mon. Wake-up. I can't lose you. We can't lose you." Oliver says in a troubled voice._

_"C'mon Miley. Please be okay." Lilly said._

_I heard other people saying stuff like 'oh my god' and 'that poor girl' and 'I hope she's okay.' One thing that I noticed was that even both baseball teams were standing around me. Another thing that I noticed was a guy saying 'I'm so sorry for doing this to her. If she dies I'll never forgive myself for killing a girl.' Thats when Lilly gets mad._

_"If she dies. You're going to jail! I'll make sure of it!" Just then the ambulance arrives. _

_They get out of the ambulance and open the back and pull out a stretcher and a neck brace. They secure the neck brace around my neck and w__hen the paramedics are putting me on the stretcher. Lilly turns to Oliver and says "You can go with her. I'm gonna go walk to her house and tell Robbie Ray and ride with him." Oliver nods and goes into the ambulance with me. Now, I can faintly hear someone saying my name._

_"MILEY WAKE UP!"_

-

I open my eyes and realized that it was all a dream, Oliver is standing over me. Not my Oliver, hers.

"What? I was having a very good dream!" I say in a slightly angry voice.

"What was it about?" He asks me, with an eyebrow raised and an amused voice.

"I'm not sure if it was actually a dream. But it was in _my_ dimension. I was un-consious. Lilly yelled to call 911. Then you were saying for me to wake up. And that you can't lose me. They can't lose me. Then the ambulance came and they put me on the stretcher and you rode the hospital with me. But then **you** woke me up. I'm guessing that it happened after I got hit with that baseball." I told him.

"Oh, Yeah it does sound like it because in this world. You got hit with a locker. Not a baseball. Anyways, I came to see why you got so mad. I don't see why you would care." He tells me.

"Because, I am her! We are the same person! Just opposites! But I can tell that in emotions, we're the same! I may not have known her but I'm pretty sure that this is how she would have reacted. But we both just want you to say that you love us! I think I had a right to get mad." I told him in a bitter and feirce voice.

"It's just not how I am. You're my girl and everybody knows that. But I don't love people!" He says raising his voice.

"I'm not your girl! I'm not just a peice of furniture. You can't own me!" I say also raising my voice.

"But-" He started but I cut him off.

"Just get out Oliver. When I'm cooled off. I'll call you. Just to let you know, I'm not going to school tomorrow." I told him in a stern voice.

"Fine, I'll go." He said and started walking out. Just when he got to the door he turned around and looked at me. "You're still **my **girl. You'll always be." Then just as I was about to say some smart remark, he turned and walked out. I'm still mad and since he left, like I told him too, I can't yell at him. I picked up my pillow and screamed into it. There, I feel a little better.

"Miley! Get down here, please." I heard my mom yell. I got out of bed and walked down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I saw Oliver still here and sitting on the chair across from my mom.

"I thought I asked you to leave." I told him a little bit rudely.

"Yeah, you did. You're mom told me to stay." He says with a smirk. By the sound of his voice I can tell he know's something that I don't.

"What'd you call me down here for, mom?" I ask her politely.

"I called your doctar and made you an appoinment. They said since your already starting to show. They need to see you right away to make sure the baby is okay and everything. Just a standard check up. Oliver's going to take you to it. He's the father and he needs to go." My jaw dropped. I really didn't feel like speaking to him.

"But Mom-" I started to say.

"No but's about it young lady. Now go. Your going to be late. It's at the hospital." I can tell that shes mad because I'm pregnant and so young. Oliver grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the house and into his car.

He turned to me with a smile and said "Now, shall we go?" I nodded my head and pulled out of the drive way.

"I know I'm mad at you." I said after five minutes of silence. "But I want to ask you a couple of questions, when's the last time we had sex? Or did you have it after we got pregnant."

"The last time was a night or two before you got knocked out. Why?" He asks me with a slightly confused voice.

"Because, I want to try to figure out about how far along I am." I looked down at my stomache and it wasn't untill now that I noticed I must be alteast 3 months.

"Well by the looks of your stomache so far, about 2 or 3 months. But isn't the doctar supposed to tell you that?" He questions.

"Well, yes. But I just want to figure about how far along before he tells me." I said.

He glances at me and smirks. I can tell he has something cocky to say, which I was right because he starts speaking. "You know, I've heard that a pregnant girl needs sex. My parents are out of town on vacation for the week. You could stay at my house. And we could talk and stuff if you know what I mean." He glances at me and wiggles his eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and stare out the window.

-------------------------------

Please review! And tell me what you think. If you have any ideas that you'd like me to add to the story just tell me and I might add them! Review now!


	7. The Final Chapter

**Yes, to everyone who says this, I know the Oliver in this dimenson is weird. To tell you the truth, I based his character on my older brother and his friends. Well, not the sex part but the conceited man-whore part. I know it's been awhile since I've updated and I'm sorry. I'm going to try to make this chapter really long. I have no idea how an appointment goes so I'm making it up. Wow, I'm getting lot's of hits on this. I had a lot of fun writing this story. On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**"The Final Chapter"**

Right before we turn to get to the exit for the hospital I turn to Oliver, "I hope you know, I'm getting rid of this black hair."

He takes his eyes off the road for a second to look at me and rolls his eyes at me then looks back at the road and starts speaking. "Whatever. It's your body 'till she comes back. Since we're speaking our minds here. I hope you know your starting to sound psychotic." When he pulls up in the parking lot and parks the car and he finally see's the glare I'm giving him he adds "But I like it. It's funny."

We both get of the car and head up to the front desk. The lady behind the desk is a pink coat with a white button up shirt underneath it her name tag reads 'Mary'. She has dirty blonde hair thats tied up in a bun and small glasses with dark blue frames that sit on top of her long slender nose. The lady looks to be in about her forties. She doesn't even notice that Oliver and I are here because she has her nose in paper work. Oliver clears his throat to get her attention.

"Name Please." She says with an attitude. I think that she doesn't like the fact that we interrupted her precious work.

"Miley Stewart. Thats M-I-L-E-Y S-T-E-W-A-R-T. Just in case you don't know how to spell it." I say with the same attitude as her. Oliver snickers, and the lady glare at the both of us.

She types it in on her computer then looks up at me and says "Down the hall, the third room on the left." Before we start walking I turn to her and say have a nice day in a moking kind of voice that she's been giving me. When Oliver and I enter the room I sit on the bed and he sits in a chair. I can see all the equiptment for the sonogram and a lot of other equiptment. A nurse walks in and starts asking me questions.

"Whats your full name?" She asks me in a polite voice. She has brown hair and has her hair done like the lady behind the desk. She's wearing a pair of white pants and a button up shirt with all kinds of designs on it. She looks to be in about her twenties or early thirties.

"Miley Hope Stewart." I answer her and she writes down the information on her clip board.

"Is this the father?" She asks pointing her pen at Oliver.

"Yes." I answer her.

"Whats his full name?" She asks.

I was about to answer but he spoke up first "Oliver Oscar Oken."

"Just one more question then we're done. When where you born Miley?"

"March 13, 1992" She writes it down on her clip board then smiles at us and walks out the door after saying that the doctor will be in here shortly.

We sit there in silence for about five minutes untill my cell phone starts ringing. I look at it and it says Mom.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, hunny. Have Oliver to spend the night at our house tonight. I'm going out of town untill tomorrow and you and Jacksina are not staying home alone. She's bringing Richard over so you can bring Oliver over. Just remember he stays in the guest room. No funny buisness. Tell Jacksina what you told me. About you being pregnant. She doesn't know yet and she needs to know."

"Alright, Mom. The doctor should be in here soon. Bye." I said in an annoyed tone then hung up.

"What'd your mom want?" He asks me. I look up and stares into his brown eyes. Those brown eyes. I might have a little crush on the Oliver from my dimension but I never noticed that his eyes could be so amazing. Oh gosh, snap out of it Miley!

"Uh - Um - she told me to tell you to spend the night at my house tonight. She's going out of town and me and Jacksina have to have a person over. Jacksina's bringing Richard and mom's making me bring you."

"Alright, so do I sleep with you?" He asks with a smirk on is face.

"Don't get your hopes up boy. Your sleeping in the guest room." Right then the doctor walks in.

"Miley, lift up your shirt so we can put some of this gel on. It will show you the heartbeat and determine how far along you are. Is this your first appointment here?" The doctor asks me as I lift up my shirt.

"Yes." He rubs the jell around with the thing. I don't know what it's called.

"Hear that? It's the heart beat. This is the head and this is the feet and this the hands." He says as he points to each one. He wipes the gel off and says that we're free to go but to come back in a month. When we finally reach the car and get in, as he's starting it up he speaks to me.

"I thought that it was cool to see to see our baby. I-I-I mean mine and her baby. Sorry, I forgot." Oliver appoligizes.

"Yeah me too, and it's okay." The rest of the ride home was silent. When Oliver pulled up into the drive way we saw that Mom was already gone. We get out of the car and Oliver follow's me into the house.

"Hey Miley." Jacksina says.

"Hey Jacksina. Is this Richard?" I asked her pointing to the guy next to her.

"Yep. So mom said that you wanted to tell me something?" She asked and grabbed Richards hand. I have a feeling that she know's what I'm going to say. Oliver put his arm around me while I told her that I was pregnant.

"And who's the father?" She asked using that high pitched voice of hers.

"I am." Oliver said.

"I figured. Richard and I are going out. We'll be back later." She said while grabbing her purse and following Richard out the door. I was trying not to laugh because I'm so not used to Jackson being a guy. I went into the kitchen with Oliver following.

"Help yourself." I say getting me a drink of lemon iced tea and an apple. I saw him walk over to the refridgerator and getting out all the condiments, bread, and making a hudge sandwhich.

When he was just about to put it in his mouth I walked over and sat down on the couch and said, "I don't see how you can eat all of that."

"I'm a guy and that's what guys do. They eat. Get over it." He said and turned on the TV to football. After the game was over we walked up to my room, we were just standing there, not wanting to sit down untill I asked him a question.

"Do you really think that she'd want to keep it?" I asked him.

"Well.. she told me that she'd want to put it up for adoption if her mom and me didn't want to help her raise it. Then she'd kick my ass for getting her knocked up."

"You're insane. Why wouldn't you guys want to help her?"

"I'M INSANE?! I am not insane, if anybody is its you Little Miss Parallel Dimension. Plus, I really don't think that you have any say what to do with it. It's MY kid." He yelled raising his voice at me.

"IT'S MY BODY!" I screamed at him.

"SHUT UP. NO IT'S NOT! IT'S MILEY'S BODY." He says then smacks me across the face. I look at him in shock then stumble back and hit my head real hard off of the bed post. Before I get knocked out again and close my eyes I can hear Oliver speaking.

"Miley, Miley. Wake up, open your eyes.. I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry. I love you Miley." He says then kisses me.

"Oliver? What happened my head hurts really bad?" She asked him.

"Miles.." He says looking at her sincerely and his eyes full of love for the first time in his life.

"Did you just say that you loved me? That's not like you?" She told him.

"I don't care. I did say that becaause its true. I love you babe." That's when he knew that his girl was back.

------------------------------------------------------

When my eyes flickered open I looked around and saw a bunch of machines and a lot of people around me.

"JACKSINA! LILLIAN!" I screamed and sat up.

"Don't ever call me that again." They said in unison. Daddy and Oliver were laughing there heads off at the Jacksina part.

"Daddy, Lilly, I missed you. Jacksina, I mean Jackson. Do me a favor and never become a guy?" I asked him. They were looking at me like I was crazy. I can tell that Oliver feels left out.

"Umm, okay." He looks at me. I stand up and grab Oliver by the shirt and pull him close to me.

"Oliver, I love you. I'm in love with you." I tell him then before he even has a chance to answer I kiss him quickly and deeply. He's not kissing back but I can tell that it's just out of shock. He pulls back after about a minute.

"I love you to. Well, I mean I'm in love with you too." He looks at me and grins before kissing me sincerely. I admit. After living there about a week, It feels weird not to be pregnant. But, I like it. I run my hands through his hair and he runs his hands up and down my back. We both pull away when we hear Jackson.

"I think your crazy Miles. Jacksina? What's up with that. I bet that ball hit you to hard and now you're going psychotic. I'm getting the nurse." He says then walks out.

"Miles, you gave us quite a scare." My dad told me.

"Yeah, Miley." Lilly says with a grin on her face, "By the way, I'm gonna hit you with my skateboard if you ever call me Lillian again."

"We thought we lost you Miley." Oliver tells me. "Lay back down in bed. I'm pretty sure that your not allowed to be standing up."

He helps me lay back down. I look up at all three smiling faces looking down on me; Lilly, dad, and Oliver. Oliver having the biggest grin out of all three. I can't help but wonder how Oliver and Miley are doing. But I bet that if its anything like me and Oliver. I look up into those brown eyes of his. They're gonna be just fine.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So did you like it? Should I make a sequel on how Miley and maybe Oliver, go to visit the other Miley and Oliver in a dream? But they both remember it. Yes or no? Tell me in a review. I had a lot of fun writing this story. And I think I will make a sequel but it all depends on what you guys say. So, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey, I just have one quick question for you all.**

**Do you want a sequal to this or not? I was going to make one but now I'm not sure. If you do I'll start it as soon as I'm done with Rain OR That Happened?**

**PLEASE, PLEASE review on this. If I get 8 reviews saying YES I will. But, if I want **_**at least**_**8, no less. I know that sounds mean, but I want to make sure people do want one.**


End file.
